wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wubblog/Archives (January 2006)
January 11, 2006 - Introducing > The Wubbcast! Yesterday we announced the world's first pre-school video podcast > The Wubbcast! You can look at the preview episode now, and starting in March or April there'll be a free weekly W!W!W! music video from show (which isn't debuting until September), and another film or two, specially for your young child. Our subscription is totally free. What do you need to know? You don't need an iPod to get the episode from iTunes (just search the Podcast Directory for Wubbzy). You can also download from our website, or for those who know about such things (not me) you can syndicate an RSS feed. And Nick Jr. is bring us mobile on their Verizon V-Cast and at their website. But for you, loyal readers of The Wubblog, you can get the episode right here. We'd like to tip our hat to a load of people for helping. Our partners at IDT Entertainment have been fabulous, as usual. And there was unbelievable help from our friends at Atmosphere Pictures and Davidville. And, of course, our W!W!W! team of artists, producers, writers, and hangers on. Enjoy, subscribe, let us know how we can do better. --Fred January 11, 2006 - Introducing GT The Wubbcast!.png January 11, 2006 - Introducing GT The Wubbcast! 2.png January 20, 2006 - Episode 1 Ready to Fly! Finally, episode one is all wrapped up and we're as excited as you are! In episode one, Wubbzy's "kooky" tail is sure to get him into some trouble... Stay tuned, as we're planning to post some clips next week! - Carrie and Lauren January 20, 2006 - Episode 1 Ready to Fly!.png January 24, 2006 - Super Suction Cup Bazooka 3000!! It's really here! This is your sneak peek at our first episode of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! This clip is from "Special Delivery", the second half of episode 1. In "Special Delivery", Wubbzy has a hard time controlling his urge to look and not touch. He certainly learns his lesson! After plenty of scrambling around, and a little help from Widget's Super Suction Cup Bazooka 3000, Wubbzy begins to realize where he went wrong. Check out this clip for one of Wubbzy's close encounters with the Super Suction Cup Bazooka 3000. On Thursday Lauren will post a clip from the first half of Episode 1, "A Tale of Tails". Check back then! - Carrie Download plunger.mov January 24, 2006 - Super Suction Cup Bazooka 3000!!.png January 27, 2006 - Totally Kooky! Wubbzy's tail is totally kooky, and all the kids can't stop staring. What Wubbzy doesn't know yet is that being kooky is being unique...and unique is totally cool. Here's a fun little clip from "A Tale of Tails" from episode one. Download kooky.mov January 27, 2006 - Totally Kooky!.png January 27, 2006 - Totally Kooky! b.png|''(On the Wubblog, if you click on the previous picture in this post (the only one shown), it opens and expands this one instead.)'' January 31, 2006 - All Aboard!! Here are some preview pictures of "The Wuzzleburg Express." In this episode, Wubbzy, Widget and Walden take a ride on The Wuzzleburg express and head up to Mt. Zubba Bubba for a picnic. Unfortunately, the conductor runs into a little engine trouble. Not to worry, though, Widget's on board! With a little help from Widget, they find themselves speeding along... actually a little too fast. After a little scrambling around, they find out exactly what to do "when all else fails" and the day is saved! Check out some cool backgrounds, and a picture of the Wuzzleburg Express as a little teaser. January 31, 2006 - All Aboard!!.png January 31, 2006 - All Aboard!! 2.png January 31, 2006 - All Aboard!! 3.png January 31, 2006 - All Aboard!! 4.png Category:The Wubblog Category:2006